


All that you desire (2x18)

by Mistofstars



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x18, Coda, M/M, Malec, NSFW, Shadowhunters - Freeform, bottom!alec, you know you want it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistofstars/pseuds/Mistofstars
Summary: Just how I imagine things took place in 2x18 after Magnus reveals his cat eyes and Alec tells him he's beautiful. NSFW!





	All that you desire (2x18)

**Author's Note:**

> Just how I imagine things took place in 2x18 after Magnus reveals his cat eyes and Alec tells him he's beautiful. NSFW!  
> Feedback is greatly appreciated. This is my first fic in this fandom, and I haven't written fanfic in a while.

**All that you desire (2x18)**

Alec held Magnus’ face in the palm of his hand, staring mesmerized at the warlock’s eyes. 

“Magnus, they're beautiful. You're beautiful”, the Shadowhunter whispered under his breath. He was touched by the fond smile that appeared on Magnus’ mouth. Magnus slightly leaned into his boyfriend's warm palm, covering Alec’s hand with his. All his life he had been hiding his cat eyes. All his life people had thought of him as an abomination because of them. And here Alec Lightwood was, looking at him as if he were a miracle. 

Magnus’ heart yearned for him, so he leaned towards him and sealed their lips. Their kiss was slow and deep, their mouths slid together sensually. Magnus watched Alec's eyes fall close just before his own closed. He hummed into the kiss and brought a hand to Alec's dark hair. 

He could feel Alec freeze with arousal when he pulled at the soft strands. He crouched automatically closer to the Shadowhunter and let his tongue slip into his hot wet mouth. Alec moaned and reciprocated enthusiastically. He grabbed Magnus’ neck with both hands and pulled him close, as close as possible. 

Their kisses became heated. Magnus thought his head was swimming. Alec was so near, he could feel and hear his warm, hectic exhales fanning against his own skin. Before they knew what was happening, Alec had lain down on the bed again and dragged Magnus with him. 

They let go of the other, huffing and puffing. Magnus lay on top of Alec, his legs between Alec's long, lean muscled ones. Ideas of careful smiles played on their lips when Alec looked up at Magnus, right into his gorgeous cat eyes. Nothing but love and desire danced in these deep dark wells. Magnus felt breathless, stunned by the wild emotions he felt for this man. 

He brought his lips close to Alec's, teasing him with almost kisses. Just an inch separated their faces. He looked deep into Alec's eyes, their hot breaths clashing together. 

“Tell me what you want, Alec.” Magnus couldn't remember the last time he had been so aroused, nor the last time his voice had sounded so breathy and dark. Alec inhaled nervously, licking his bottom lip. All his muscles tensed, though Magnus wasn't sure why.

He followed his urge and did what he had wanted to do for so long. He tilted his head and left open mouth kisses on Alec's neck, kissing the deflect rune. Alec moaned and writhed underneath him when Magnus bit his neck playfully. Magnus could feel his and Alec's hearts thundering. Blood was rushing in his ears. His hands traced Alec's abs greedily. 

He paused and looked at Alec. His cheeks were rosy, his eyes glassy and hooded with lust. 

“Come on, don't be shy. I want to make this good for you, but for that you've got to tell me what you want”, the warlock tried again. Alec seemed to fight an inner struggle with himself. He looked away bashfully, blushing hard. Magnus had patience with him. He remembered what it was like to be a virgin, and what it was like to be embarrassed by such things. He stroked Alec's chest encouragingly, sensing the shivers running through Alec in doing so. The bulge in his jeans showed how aroused he was. Magnus found his mouth was watering at the sight. He couldn't help touching his own pants, feeling how hard he was already. 

Alec gathered all his courage finally and looked right into Magnus’ eyes. 

“I want you to take me. Face to face. And I want it slow.”

Magnus’ breathing stumbled at hearing that. He was growing harder instantly, feeling the blood drain from his head. His dick was twitching excitedly. Alec underneath him was red like a tomato and looked away again. But Magnus was having none of it. He gently touched Alec's chin with his forefinger and made him turn his head, made him look at him again. 

“Don't be embarrassed. I want to make you feel good. You shouldn't hold back your desires, especially not with me.” 

Alec stared at him then, with his mouth slightly open in astonishment. As if he had thought he might be ridiculed for what he wanted - but Magnus just took him for who he was and didn't judge him. Alec felt a little lost in the golden bed sheets, but Magnus took his hands into his and smiled down at him so lovingly that all of Alec's worries faded away. 

The warlock began undoing Alec's belt skillfully. Then he unbuttoned Alec's jeans and slowly peeled them off his long legs. Alec watched him undress him and moaned when his dick had more space when the constraining jeans were gone. Magnus got off the bed and started to undress right in front of Alexander. 

He took his time, being the tease he was. He slowly lifted up his shirt and displayed his muscled torso before he pulled it over his head and threw it away. He looked hotly at Alec when he fumbled with his pants, then opening them and letting them fall to the floor. Alec couldn't help but marvel at the given sight. Magnus was beautiful. He was muscled and slender, in the perfect mixture. His brown skin was glistening with a fine layer of sweet - it looked as golden as the sheets Alec was currently lying in. Alec hungrily beheld the bulge in Magnus’ black briefs, looking huge and hard. He gulped nervously. At the same time, lust was eating him up from the inside. How long had he dreamed of this moment? He was itching with yearning, needed Magnus so bad it almost hurt. Magnus crawled back to the bed, now just like Alec only in his underwear. 

He lay down on Alec carefully, and now Alec could feel it. Their hard dicks touched, only separated by a thin layer of clothes. By instinct Alec searched for something to hold on to. He clasped Magnus’ shoulders and sighed with pleasure as Magnus started rocking his hips. It felt so good, how his rock hard dick moved against his, twitching and heavy. Alec felt his head fall back, lolling from side to side with every slow hard thrust. The friction was wonderful. Magnus got hold of one of his hips and pulled him tighter, made it impossible for Alec to move away. He had no mercy with Alec, didn't give him time to adjust. In the next second he kissed Alec again, open-mouthed and full of passion. Alec let Magnus consume him, bite his lips and neck again and again. He could do nothing but take it and moan helpless, feeling his dick pulsating. He was dizzy, lightheaded. He was so hot, he could barely open his eyes. His limbs felt like jelly, as if there was something in Magnus’ kisses that could paralyze. Finally Magnus let go and sat down on his knees. Alec's eyes were so heavy he could only open them to slits. Magnus snapped his fingers and a little bottle appeared in his hand. 

“To make it nice for you, I'll have to prepare you. Just say if I'm doing something you don't like.”

Alec nodded, willing himself to relax. He thought of Izzy’s advice not to overthink things. Then again he couldn't help the thoughts rushing through his brain. What if it hurt? What if he wasn't good enough at this for Magnus? Alec beheld Magnus removing his own boxer briefs with a concentrated frown of his own. The sight somehow comforted him, it looked as though Magnus was nervous, too. Alec breathed deeply, in and out. He regarded Magnus, naked, kneeling in front of him. His erection was pointing upwards, he was thick and huge. Alec thought he was wonderfully shaped. His insides twitched simply by looking at him. On the other hand he worried how he should fit inside of him. It seemed impossible. 

Magnus beheld him and cautiously pulled down Alec's black briefs, his cat eyes bearing the question if what he was doing was okay. Alec nodded tersely, feeling the cool air meeting his hot skin. He closed his eyes and let Magnus take away the last piece of clothing. Alec couldn't remember the last time he had been naked around someone else. He worried what Magnus thought about his body. When Alec dared opening his eyes, he was abashed to find Magnus stroking himself, looking at Alec with dark, hooded eyes. His mouth fell agape the moment he realized he was to blame for Magnus’ arousal, that he was getting off on Alec's appearance. Magnus caught his glance and smiled wistfully. 

“You have no idea what you're doing to me, do you? You have no idea how perfect you are”, Magnus mumbled, making Alec blush again.

“Ca-can I touch you?” Alec stuttered, hating himself for his nervousness. Magnus grinned slyly at that, his hand fell down on Alec's hip. The skin meeting skin felt burning hot. A stream of lava seemed to run through Alec's veins. 

“Only if I can touch you.” 

This comment made Alec smile, despite his upset state. He then started exploring his lover’s body, twitching and moaning when Magnus did the same. He stroked along the warlock’s chiseled chest, sensing the strength resting underneath his pecs. His fingers were trailing over his trained biceps, marveling at his strong arms. 

Meanwhile Magnus was quite bolder. One dry warm palm of his encompassed Alec's dick, gently stroking it and massaging it every so often. Alec could hear himself moan, his hips thrust upwards on their own. Never before had anyone but himself pleasured him there. It felt so good to be touched by Magnus. 

“I could devour you… You look so hot…”, Magnus murmured, intensifying the grip on Alec's dick.Alec was like hypnotized when he got lost in those mesmerizing cat eyes. They were burning with feverish desire, with an endless appetite. Alec was smitten with affection. No one had ever looked at him like this. 

He then felt something that made him return to the here and now. Magnus gripped his hips with both hands and pulled him, so that his butt was resting on Magnus’ lap.  
His legs were dangling next to the warlock's sides. Magnus used a hand to shove one buttcheek aside, then there was a curious fingertip pressing against his opening, searching for the way in. Suddenly Magnus was hovering right above him, his face a concentrated mask. 

“Tell me if you want to stop.” 

Alec nodded and smiled gingerly at his lover, who was kneeling in front of him. Suddenly Alec felt all calm and confident. This was Magnus, he didn't have to worry about anything. Magnus wouldn't hurt him. 

“Don't worry. I want this. I want you”, he confirmed. 

He put his arms around his lover's neck and regarded him as if he was his whole world. He could feel the heat waves between them, could feel the strength underneath Magnus’ tender skin. 

Magnus carefully pushed his forefinger inside. Alec concentrated on the sensation, wondering what all the fuss was about. It didn't feel much like anything, neither painful nor pleasurable. He heard the slick sound of the lube again, then he felt two slender fingers pushing against his opening. He could already estimate their width and that he might be too tight for them to fit. Unknowingly he tensed up. Immediately he felt Magnus kiss him slowly, tenderly. 

“Ssshhh… I will not hurt you, my love. Relax for me…”, he cooed and really, it took just that for Alec and he let go. Magnus pushed this fingers inside, gentle but with intent. Now Alec slightly got why preparing was necessary. It didn't hurt, but it was strange and so filling, he needed a moment to adjust. 

He was just starting to think about it, and whether he liked to be touched this intimately, when Magnus started to move his fingers inside of him up and down. This changed everything. It started to feel good, tingly and wonderfully warm. Alec raised his eyes to Magnus and drowned in his feverish gaze. It was so sensual, so erotic how they moved and breathed together. Alec wanted to say something or kiss Magnus. But then the air was taken from his lungs. Black dots appeared in his field of vision. 

Magnus’ fingers pressed against something within him that made Alec moan a high-pitched moan. He had never heard himself sound like that. He was just trying to understand what had happened to him when Magnus did it again. Electric thunderbolts shot through him. His limbs twitched. Alec heard himself whimper as his lover pressed down on this sweet, sweet spot. Alec's knees felt so weak. He was panting. With an effort he opened his eyes. 

“What was that?”, he asked confused. Magnus smiled fondly at him. Alec saw his dick was glistening with pre cum, he was so hard for Alec. 

“It seems I found your sweet spot.”

And with that Magnus continued massaging Alec from the inside, rubbing his fingers in and out repeatedly. All the while a knowing smile remained on his kissable lips.

Alec was a mess. He was moaning and whimpering, almost crazy with desire. He was nearly drooling, his dick oozing with pre cum. He was loose limbed, so ready to be taken. Alec had never thought it could feel so good to be fingered, but it was simply stunning. He was close to his climax, so close…

“Please, Magnus. If you don't stop, I'm going to come”, he whispered in between moans. Magnus indeed paused. 

“You know, that's kind of the whole point.”

A breathless laughed escaped Alec. He and Magnus exchanged toothy grins. 

“No, please Magnus. I want to do it right.”

“If you say so…”

Magnus all at once removed his fingers. Alec felt kind of empty at that, however he felt well prepared for what was to come. He sighed, tense with lust, when he watched Magnus slather his dick with a generous amount of lube. Before he was satisfied looking at him, Magnus moved down on him. His hands parted Alec’s thighs tenderly, stroked along his calves and knees. There were featherlight kisses pressed against his inner thighs, soothing and stimulating. Alec felt wanton, desired. Then Magnus grabbed him again and positioned his butt on his lap, so that he could make it easier for the both of them. Alec trembled with excitement as he felt the tip of Magnus’ dick touching his opening, nudging him curiously. He inhaled deeply when his lover slowly glided into him. It was one skilled long movement and only hurt slightly, despite the lube. Alec's mouth fell open with a silent scream. He raised his head strenuously to see where they were joined, the image filling him with a nameless joy. Magnus stilled when he was completely inside of him. He beheld Alec with a blazing fire in his eyes, sweat dampened his hair. A sweat drop trickled down his forehead. Alec knew he was holding back for him with all his might, waiting for him to adjust. But Alec couldn't breathe, couldn't comprehend the sensation. Magnus was so hot and hard within him, so big, spreading him with irresistible force. He was jerking inside of him, filled with the same anticipation Alec was feeling.

Then Magnus kissed him with all he had, their tongues battling playfully with one another. Alec tentatively moved his hips up and down, sensing how it made Magnus move a little in and out of him. It made both of them moan and break their kiss. Magnus’ hands got lost in the dark mess that was Alec’s hair, stroking through it lovingly. 

“Okay?”, the warlock asked quietly. Alec just nodded, his hands mindlessly touching his lover's chest and hip. Magnus initiated a slow rhythm then, pushing deep and slowly into Alec repeatedly. Their eyes were locked to each other. With each thrust Magnus could see Alec tense up more, inhaling sharply or moaning lengthily. His heart was hammering against his ribs. It ached beautifully at the gorgeous sight in front of him, how Alec was slowly unraveled in his lust. Magnus got hold of Alec's left thigh and held it a little up, pressing even deeper into him. Alec threw his head back and froze, his breathing faltered for a second. Magnus watched his dick twitch and dripping with pre cum. He repeated thrusting into him at the same angle, and this time Alec was clawing at the sheets, moaning uncontrollably. 

“Right there, Magnus… Ah, I-... I'm not going to last long”, he panted. Magnus was overwhelmed by the affected voice of his lover, how wonderfully tormented he sounded. He felt like he was going to pass out soon. Everything seemed so surreal, as if he was dreaming all of this. Magnus’ heart stumbled in his chest, his abdominal muscles tensed up. With one hand he framed Alec's lust-contorted face, his thumb stroked along the Shadowhunter’s cheek. Magnus slid in and out of him even slower, but with more force now. Alec had difficulties opening his eyes, but when he opened them to slits, Magnus was taken aback by the wild desire mirrored in them. Alec bit on his bottom lip, holding back a moan. His breaths started to come out in a staccato. More and more his chest constricted. A hectic look was in his gaze. He was starting to hold his breath, vibrating with each movement of Magnus’ hips. 

“It's okay, love. Let go”, Magnus whispered, watching Alec losing control. Suddenly Alec became all quiet and closed his eyes, tensing up from head to toe. Magnus felt his muscles pull him closer, squeezing him impossibly tight. Alec came hard. Hot cum wetted their skin, engulfed Magnus like a warm embrace. He couldn't move any longer, for Alec's body was holding him firmly in place. Wave after wave crashed down on Alec and he moaned through his seemingly never ending orgasm. Then Magnus felt it coming over him, too. Building up in the back of his spine, like tingling licking waves, which coursed through his lower half. The fire spread, and it made all his muscles relax. He hid his face in the crook of Alec's neck, breathing in his soapy fresh scent. He then let go, allowing himself to give in to the pleasure. He heard himself moan lowly, felt how he exploded in the velvet heat of his lover. Alec's arms wrapped around him, pressed him closely to his chest.

All at once, the feverish episode was over. Only embers of it remained, the aftershock was still occupying their bodies. Magnus lay on top of Alec, slowly coming down from his high. Underneath him, Alec was panting, trying to catch his breath. 

“Well, this was quite alright for a first time, I guess”, Alec said blithely at last. Magnus looked up at that. What the hell did Alec expect, he wondered. Hadn't he done well? But then he saw the humorous grin on Alexander’s face and knew he was just teasing him. To be honest, Alec looked perfectly done, exhausted even. His hair was all over the place, drowsiness stood in his eyes. Magnus was proud he had wrecked him thoroughly. He let his head drop on the Shadowhunter's shoulder. 

“Have a little mercy. I'm four hundred years old!”, he exclaimed, laughing when Alec started laughing, too. He sighed when he carefully slipped out of Alec and rolled down next to him. The bedsheets were a wet, sticky chaos. Magnus pillowed his head on Alec's broad shoulder and threw an arm around his middle. Alec chuckled quietly. 

“You know, it's kind of gross but also sexy to lie in our dirtied, sweat through sheets”, he commented. Magnus smiled. 

“You say that now, but it will be disgusting tomorrow. Here, let me…” And with that, the warlock snapped his fingers and used a little magic. Suddenly the sheets and their bodies were perfectly clean. A flowery fresh scent lingered in the air. 

“Better”, Magnus mumbled and moved closer to Alec's warm body. The Shadowhunter put an arm around him and held him tight. Magnus’ fingers gently played with the hair on Alec's chest absentmindedly. Sleepiness spread over him like a comforting blanket. 

“Let’s sleep… We need our strength tomorrow. I have some plans for you, that include us and a bed and nothing else”, Alec whispered quietly, seduction in his words. Magnus hummed approvingly. 

“I've created a monster”, he said dryly. Alec laughed. 

 

****

****

The end


End file.
